<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here We Go Again by BlackWolf105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903894">Here We Go Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf105/pseuds/BlackWolf105'>BlackWolf105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The BAU and the Strange, Annoying and Frustrating Series of Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harold and Lionel are done with Root, Post POI season 5, Shaw and John need to not be left alone, Sometime in season 7 of CM, Team Machine causing more touble, everyone is happy healthy and alive, mentions of cannon-typical violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWolf105/pseuds/BlackWolf105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lowering his gun as he stepped farther into the room, Derek glanced at Rossi and the two men took in the scene before them.</p><p>And there goes his hope for a quick arrest.</p><p>/**<br/>Agents Derek Morgan and David Rossi were really just expecting to enter the house and arrest the killer. Unfortunately, those expectations are shattered when they arrive to find that someone else got there first...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(background)Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The BAU and the Strange, Annoying and Frustrating Series of Days [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm back! Somehow...<br/>Anyway, here is another installment in my Criminal Minds meets Team Machine!<br/>If you guys have any suggestion on other POI characters for the CM team to meet, or other scenarios where they can run into each other (read: Team Machine causes way to much paper work and stress for the BAU) feel free to let me know in the comments!<br/>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years, Derek had seen a lot of things when confronting Unsubs in their homes, but he had to say, this was a first.</p>
<p>Upon entering the basement, the last thing he expected to find was the Unsub lying prone on the floor in a pool of blood, reddened hands clutching his knee, while the victim stood shaking in the arms of a man Derek had never seen before while another woman pet the head of a large Shepard-like dog.</p>
<p>Derek blinked in confused, his usual cry of <em>FBI</em>, <em>drop your weapon</em> dying on his lips as all three – four if he counted the dog – looked up at him with varying degrees of gratefulness, thinly veiled frustration, and plain annoyance.</p>
<p>Lowering his gun as he stepped farther into the room, Derek glanced at Rossi and the two men took in the scene before them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Well, there goes my hope for a quick arrest.</em>
</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>After getting the victim into one ambulance and the Unsub into another, to be treated for various dog bites and, oddly enough, a gunshot wound, Derek took the time to observe the two strangers who had apparently saved the day.</p>
<p>According to the victim, the two had broken into the basement just seconds before the Unsub had a chance to kill her, and took him down, effectively rescuing her.</p>
<p>What Derek couldn’t figure out was if the FBI hadn’t known the identity and location of the killer until only twenty minutes ago, how did these two seemingly normal people get there first?</p>
<p> “So you said your names were…?” Derek listened as Rossi trailed off slightly, waiting for the strangers to speak.</p>
<p>“John. John Riley and this is-”</p>
<p>“Sameen Grey.” The younger woman cut him off, her voice clipped.</p>
<p>Rossi nodded, committing the names to memory as he looked at the pair. “And what were you two doing in the house?”</p>
<p>“We were taking Bear,” Sameen gestured to the dog – whose muzzle was still covered in dried blood as he eagerly licked the woman’s hand – between them, “for a walk, when he, uh, heard noises from inside the house. So we decided to investigate, and found, well…” She trailed off, shrugging.</p>
<p>Derek raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering between the sidewalk and the front porch of the house, which was a distance of at least fifteen feet. “He heard noises? Coming from the basement?”</p>
<p>The look Derek received was one of the most earnest he had ever seen as John spoke up with a slight shake of his head. “He’s got good hearing.”</p>
<p>“Evidently.” From the tone of his voice, Rossi didn’t believe the man, and honestly neither did Derek. “What were you two doing here in the first place?”</p>
<p>“We live next door.” John gestured to the small house to the right of the Unsubs.</p>
<p>Rossi raised his eyebrow. “You live next door? Both of you?”</p>
<p>John nodded, “Sam here is my-”</p>
<p>“Sister.”</p>
<p>“-wife.”</p>
<p>The pair fell into awkward silent as they spoke over one another, John straightening his spine slightly, while Sameen shuffling her feet as she pressed her hands into her pockets.</p>
<p>The agents exchanged a look.</p>
<p>“She’s your… sister-wife?”</p>
<p>“No, she’s my… sister’s wife…” Derek watched as Sameen closed her eyes briefly, before reaffixing her glare on the man beside her.</p>
<p>Rossi nodded slowly, glancing at Derek, clearly not believing a word the man said. “So is your sister next door too?”</p>
<p>“No, she didn’t come to visit.”</p>
<p>“So why is your sister-in-law visiting you, but not your sister?”</p>
<p>“She’s dead.”</p>
<p>Derek noted that the more the man spoke, the more agitated his… sister’s wife… seemed to get.</p>
<p>Rossi blinked, his eyebrows pulling together slightly. “You sister is dead?”</p>
<p>John opened his mouth, but before he could say anything else, Sameen jumped in, “It happened just last week. Car accident. A tragic one,” she said, as if not every car accident was a tragedy, “You know how it is. I came down to keep John company.”</p>
<p>“Right…” Rossi shot Derek a look which clearly read <em>they can’t actually think we believe them, can they?</em></p>
<p>“So you,” Rossi looked at John, “were taking you dog, Bear, on a walk with your deceased sister’s wife, when he heard noises coming from the basement of the house next door, decided to investigate, and managed to take down a serial killer.”</p>
<p>“…Yes.”</p>
<p>“Pretty much, yeah.”</p>
<p>Clearing his throat, Derek stepped forward, three sets of eyes locking on to him as he moved. “Would you mind coming down to the station for a proper interview?”</p>
<p>The two shared an nearly imperceptible look; John’s full of apprehension, Sameen’s, indifference.</p>
<p>John turned back to the agents. “Whatever you need.”</p>
<p>**</p>
<p>Three hours later the two agents found themselves being released from the hospital with clean bills of health, much to their teammates’ relief.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand what happened, Hotch. One minute we were taking them back for further questioning, we turned a corner and there was someone lying in the middle of the road. So Rossi and I went to check it out. But when we got close,” Derek trailed off slightly as he tried to remember, “it’s a little blurry after that. She must have drugged us with something.”</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea who it was?”</p>
<p>Derek shook his head, brow still furrowed. “No… I’m not sure. I didn’t get a good look at her before I was drugged, but there was something… familiar about her.”</p>
<p>The older agent closed his eyes, letting his breath out slowly as he processed his agents’ story.</p>
<p>This would make the second time in six months that his team had had… <em>strange</em> encounters on the job, and the second time that the suspects, or whatever the hell they were, had disappeared without a trace.</p>
<p>“But you have the Unsub?”</p>
<p>Rossi nodded, “He was taken to the hospital separately.”</p>
<p>Emily frowned. “Why did he need to go to the hospital?”</p>
<p>“Dog bites, and a gunshot wound. The couple – or whatever the hell they were – had a pretty big Shepard with them. They were both unarmed though.”</p>
<p>“Well, at least we have the killer.” JJ shrugged, leaning back against the wall behind her, “Nothing more we can do about the others right now.”</p>
<p>Derek nodded, his teammates’ assurance doing nothing to quell the frustration he felt bubbling inside.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, Agents?” The group turned to see a somewhat nervous looking nurse standing behind them. “There was a young woman at the desk asking about you, she said to give you this.” The nurse held out a piece of paper, which Hotch promptly took.</p>
<p>The nurse smiled once more, turned, and left.</p>
<p>The team all crowed around Hotch as he unfolded the paper, reading the carefully scrawled script:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Sorry about the drugging.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe next time we can grab a coffee.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>--Root </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whats happening in the subway as John and Shaw are talking to the agents.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harold Finch winced slightly as his ear piece crackled to life, the brief white noise being interrupted by the swift crack of a gunshot and distant growling.</p><p>“<em>Got him, Finch</em>,” Reese’s voice broke through the slight mayhem.</p><p>Harold cleared his throat, spinning his chair back towards his computer. “Very good, Mr. Reese. I take it you and Ms. Shaw are both well?”</p><p>“<em>Better than the perp, that’s for sure.</em>” Even through the coms, Shaw’s smirk was evident.</p><p>Harold felt his chair jostle slightly as Root wheeled hers next to him, slightly miscalculating the distance.</p><p>A small part of him wondered why Ms. Groves felt the need to drift closer to him considering she had an ear piece of her own.</p><p>The larger part simply sighed and accepted his fate.</p><p>“Well that’s good to hear, Sweetie,” Root’s saccharine voice echoing slightly as Harold heard it both in the room, and through his coms.</p><p>“<em>How many times have I told you, Root. Don’t call me sweetie.</em>” Shaw’s words were punctuated by the faint sound of tape being torn – presumably Reese releasing the victim.</p><p>“Whatever you say, Sweetie.”</p><p>Harold gave a slight shake of head, a small grin fighting its way onto his lips as he listened to the pair.</p><p>“Well, Mr. Reese, if you and Ms. Shaw have taken care of the problem, I would advise making a timely exit. The federal agents can’t be to far behind-”</p><p>As if his words had summoned them, no sooner had Harold finished speaking then the sound of wood splintering filled the coms, and a male voice announcing the presence of the FBI.</p><p>“<em>You were saying, Finch?</em>” Harold closed his eyes as Shaw’s muttered sarcasm echoed drily, Root biting her bottom lip beside him to keep from laughing.</p><p>**</p><p>“<em>So, you said your names were</em>…”</p><p>“Use your current aliases. I can alter any information that you may need,” Harold supplied, listening to the questions the FBI agents were asking.</p><p>“<em>John. John Riley, and this is-</em>”</p><p>“<em>Sameen Grey.</em>”</p><p>“<em>And what were you two doing in the house?</em>”</p><p>“<em>We were taking Bear for a walk, when he, uh, heard noises coming from inside the house. So we decided to investigate, and found, well…</em>” Shaw’s shrug was apparent, even through the coms.</p><p>“You know, Sweetie, I love it when you so blithely talk about taking down serial killers.”</p><p>Harold glanced disapprovingly at his companion. “I’m not sure that now is the appropriate time for this Ms. Groves.”</p><p>Root grinned at him, unconcerned.</p><p>Harold shook his head in exasperation at the woman next to him, before turning his attention back to the conversation on the end of the ear piece.</p><p>“<em>… were you two doing here in the first place?</em>”</p><p>“<em>We live next door</em>.”</p><p>Harold bit back a sigh as he quickly pulled up the deeds to the properties on either side of the numbers house, wondering if there were anyway to create documentation matching Mr. Reese’s story, without displacing an unsuspecting family.</p><p>“<em>You live next door? Both of you?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Sameen here is my-”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Sister.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“-wife.”</em>
</p><p>Beside him, Root dropped the nail file she had been fiddling with, suddenly interested in the conversation. “She’s your sister-wife? And just who are you both married to? Harry?”</p><p>Harold gave her a stern look as she again simply grinned at him, chocolate eyes glinting mischievously in the low light.</p><p>Her sentiment was soon echoed by the agent.</p><p>“<em>No, she’s my… sister’s wife.</em>”</p><p>Root sat straight up in chair, leaning forward slightly as her voice dropped. “Now, Sweetie, I always knew we were meant to be, but don’t you think we should talk before tying the knot?”</p><p>Harold was suddenly very glad that Shaw was nowhere near the subway, and so could not effectively kill the other woman.</p><p>“<em>So why is your sister-in-law visiting, but not your sister?</em>”</p><p>“<em>She’s dead.</em>”</p><p>Root gave the computer in front of her an offended look as John’s voice crackled through.</p><p>“<em>Your sister is dead?</em>”</p><p>“<em>It happened just last week. Car accident. A tragic one. You know how it is. I came down to keep John company.”</em></p><p>“Please,” Root leaned back in her chair, arms crossed, “as if a <em>car accident</em> could kill me.”</p><p>Harold closed his eyes.</p><p>It was going to be a long day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Root and Lionel freeing John and Shaw from federal custody.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Will you quit that?” Lionel glanced over at Root as he spoke, the woman’s fingers freezing momentarily before continuing to tap against the door of the car, this time with annoying purpose. He rolled his eyes, turning back to the road. “Why is it that I always get stuck with this one?”</p><p>“Because, Lionel, you were the only left,” Root’s patronizing voice echoed softly in the small space as she ignored the rhetorical question, her ever-present smirk in place.</p><p>“Glasses isn’t busy.”</p><p>Root gave him a <em>look</em>. “You really want me to bring Harry on a stake out where we’re gonna ambush federal agents to get the big lug and Shaw?”</p><p>Lionel shifted in his seat, glaring at his partner, knowing she was right. “Well… no…”</p><p>Root raised a single eyebrow, her smirk growing as he again glared out the windshield onto the deserted road, trying not to let her see the hint of fondness in his gaze.</p><p>For a crazy, probably delusional, definitely homicidal psycho, Lionel had become strangely attached to the woman. Some days it was nice. Others, it was just a lot of paper work.</p><p>“Get ready. They’re getting close.” With that, Root popped open her door and stepped out of the car, her voice still clear from the earpiece. Not bother to look in either direction, Root walked right out into the middle of the road, pulled her sweatshirt hood over her head, and laid down on her side. “<em>In three… two… one</em>.”</p><p>As soon as she hit one, the SUV carrying the FBI and their friends turned the around the bend, going relatively slowly, but still fast enough to make Lionel’s heart rate spike as he realized when his crazy ass partner was doing.</p><p>Less then a second later, the driver slammed on the brakes, seeing the seemingly… unconscious… or dead – Lionel really wasn’t sure what Root was going for – woman in the road. The SUV skidded to stop about a foot away from the woman.</p><p>Lionel watched the drivers and passengers side doors opened up, and two concerned looking men in Kevlar hopped out.</p><p>“<em>Ma’am? Miss, are you alright?</em>” The younger man sounded so concerned, Lionel almost felt bad for what he knew was about to happen.</p><p>Through the windshield, Lionel watched as the men approached Root. When the older of the two reached down to shake her shoulder, the younger woman grabbed his wrist, pulling him to the ground, and in one swift move, knocked the younger one off his feet.</p><p>Before either man could move to get up, Root pulled the syringe from her pocket and quickly injected both agents, an admittedly eerie smile on her face as she did.</p><p>“<em>Sorry to have to do this, but you have a few friends of mine in your van, and I would really appreciate having them back</em>.”</p><p>Lionel pushed his door open, eyes rolling as Root talked to the rapidly slumping figures.</p><p>Looking up, the hacker caught his gaze. “So glad that you decided to join the fun, Lionel. You can help the Big Lug get these two back in the van.” She jerked her head towards John as he and Shaw climbed out of the SUV, both surveying the scene in front of them with identical expressions of mild curiosity and pride – though Shaw, and maybe John, would deny it.</p><p>Shaking his head and muttering about what his life had come to, Lionel went to do just that. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>